Werewolves with Witches
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Four werewolves are out on the hunt to find an ancient stone so powerful that is known to all of the werewolve clans. Four witches are living peaceful lives until they get involve with the hunt. What will happen between the four werewolves and the four witches? Will the werewloves find the stone before all hell breaks loose? Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **_Hi everybody! This is a story that includes a lot of fighting. You have been warn. Just kidding! Enjoy it!_

**Gray: **_Me and the guys are werewolves? (Smirks)_

**Paul: **_Got a problem with that, Oak? (Raised his eyebrow)_

**Gary: **_Course not. I'm still awesome looking. Right Leafy?_

**Leaf: **_Drop dead, pervert. (Rolls eyes)_

**May: **_Us girls are witches right?_

**Drew: **_It suits you well, doesn't it June? (Smirking as May fume with anger)_

**May: **_My name is MAY! (Screaming while Leaf is trying to hold her back)_

**Dawn: **_We get to make potions?! (Eyes lighting up)_

**Paul: **_Just great. Troublesome has magic. (Mumbles)_

**Dawn: **_What was that, Prunehead? (Screams and pounce on Paul)_

**Misty: **_(Trying to get Dawn off of Paul) Oi, Dawn! Soul needs him for the story! You can't kill him yet!_

**Me: **_Thank you, Misty. And, I very much do need him for the story Dawn. Get off. (Says so sternly to Dawn)_

**Ash: **_(Laughs) Ha-Ha! You're funny, Paul! Lying down like that!_

**Paul: **_Zip it, idiot. (Scowls)_

**Me: **_Ash, if you do the disclaimer, I'll give you a cookie! (Waving cookie in the raven haired boy's face)_

**Ash: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon! (Grabs cookie and munch on it happily)_

**The rest of us are shaking our heads at his stupidity.**

* * *

"Idiot! Quit thinking about food for once!" A purple haired teen glared at his raven haired friend who was devouring the white hare in his hands. It was late at night and the boys were in the forest not far from camp.

"Seriously, Ash. Think about girls for instance." An autumn haired boy came out of the dark and smirked.

The purple haired boy growl. "You're pathetic, Gary."

"Geez, thanks Paul." Gary shot back with sarcasm dripping in his voice. There was a rustle in the nearby bushes. The three boys turn towards the sound.

A green haired boy emerged from the bushes. "Guys, we're called to meet the lead wolf. About something important, I think."

"Huh? What does Gramps want with us? Do you know Drew?" Ash asked, curious.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Paul shrugs.

"Yeah, we don't want to go through THAT again." Gary shutters as well as the others. They never wanted to go through THAT again.

The boys started to morph or change shape. Their hands were replaced by sharp claws and their teeth grew into razor fangs. Hair grew rapidly and their clothes grew with them as they became taller. Within a matter of seconds, instead of four normal looking teens, there were four wolves, bigger than any wolves that were standing in the darkness of the forest. They were werewolves.

The four werewolves gave a deafening howl and ran through the forest. They move in and out between the trees and darkness of the night. The moon glow in the sky and lit up the shadows of the werewolves.

They soon reach the camp where the pack was set up at. There were small tents set up all over the clearing. They were all dark colored to help blend in. A single large tent was in the middle of the camp. The boys morph back into their human forms and walk in through the flap of the large tent.

The inside of the tent was lit by candles and had a distant smell to it. Their were a couple of weapons lying around and seated in the middle was an old man with his back to them wearing colorful clothing like per say, a clown.

"Gramps!" Gary called. He was soon whack in the head in one swift move by the old man who had turn around. The leader of the pack wasn't like any old man that ever lived. He's very strong but he also the kind of person who do crazy things for a man his age. He acted younger then he really is.

"You numskulls!" The leader's name was Micky, or Mikisha is his real name. The boys call him Gramps because he had raised them when they were younger when all of their parents died.

"Whoa! Gramps, what's wrong?" Gary said, rubbing his head.

"Do you know how long you took to get here? Huh?!" Micky cross his arms and yell at them. The boys winced, even Paul.

"Um, no?" Ash mindlessly said.

"Fools!" Micky yell and glowered over the boys who stank back. "You know I told you to stay in the camp unless told to leave!"

"Sorry." all four boys mumbled.

"Why did you need us anyway?" Drew asked.

Micky sat down and motion for them to sit. They did and he look over each of them carefully. You rarely see Gramps serious but when he is, it doesn't last long. "Do you boys hear about the Marines?"

The boys gave a low growl. Each pack of werewolves has it's own name. Their pack was called the Celestial Wind. They had been enemies with the Marines for quite some time now. All hell would broke loose when those to packs got it an argument.

"What about those mindless scums?" Paul scowl.

"They're on the move. Away from the water." Micky told them. The boys' eyes narrowed. This was very strange for the Marines. They weren't called that for nothing if they weren't close to the water.

"Why? What's happening?" Drew asked.

"All leaders of the Hikari group are meeting together soon. We think the Kurai group are making a move towards the Kagayaiteiru Tsuki or in other words, the Shine Moon. The Marine's leader never attend any of the meets so far, but now it is serious. If the Kurai or in another name, Darkness group gets their hands on the stone, it's all over." Micky said grimly.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Gary said in a tight voice. The boys knew how the Hikari (light) group were enemies with the Kurai (darkness) group ever since werewolves came to be. They also knew how the Shine Moon, a stone that is said to give werewolves power to make them stronger then ever.

"I'm setting you boys to find the stone before they do."

"What?!" the boys cried except for Paul who said it calmly.

"No one else knows about it so get you butt into rear and go!" Micky yelled. The boys quickly jump up and ran out of the tent.

* * *

In a small, cozy cottage west of the camp and in another forest, were four young witches brewing up another potion with the herbs they had got from their walk.

A orange haired girl that had her hair in a one side pony tail was dropping in different herbs and animal parts into a large pot and was stirring slowly.

The girl next to her had long brown hair that ran down to her waist was carefully reading through a book and stir carefully in the pot.

Another girl with medium length brown hair stir her pot rapidly and dump a mixture of different ingredients into it.

The last girl, the one with the dark blue hair that was long and was held by three gold clips was humming sweetly as she stir her pot.

The girls were living alone by themselves and they were all witches with their own special ability. The orange haired had the ability of water, long brown haired had the ability of earth, medium length brown haired girl had the ability of fire and finally, the blue haired girl had the ability of wind. They had the power of the four elements.

"Dawn! Could you get me that owl's feather?" the orange haired girl call to the blue haired girl.

Dawn nodded. "Sure, Misty!" She step out of the room and appear later holding a snow owl's feather in hand. She gave Misty the feather and went back to her own potion.

"May, what are you doing?" the long brown haired girl asked the other brown haired girl.

May gave her a toothy grin. "It's a potion to help wounded creatures such as animals and humans! Didn't I tell you Leaf?"

Leaf shook her head as well as the others. May always starts making potions of the wildest things.

"We will come to a wounded creature this afternoon, I know it!" May's eyes were shining.

"And if it doesn't work and something happens to that creature?" Dawn mutters and points out. May stop.

"Um, uh, s..Sure it will work out!" May sputter out, defending herself. You could say that most of May's potions often explode.

"Right." Misty, Leaf and Dawn said simultaneously.

"I'll get better!" May protest. Dawn was the youngest of all of them and her potions work better then May's. Misty was the oldest with Leaf as the second oldest and then there is May.

Misty sigh. "Come on guys, let's clean up and go." The others agreed.

* * *

**Paul: **_So, we got enemies? Sweet. (Smirking)_

**Dawn: **_(Rolls eyes) Pl-ease! You boys are SO into fighting that you're brains are dead!_

**The rest of the girls laughs while the boys scowl except Ash who was busy eating, AGAIN!**

**Gary: **_Our parents are dead? What about the girls?_

**Me: **_You're find out sooner or later. (Says in a dark, evil tone)_

**Everybody else: **_Soul!_

**Me: **_What?! Anyway, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **_The story is about to start, people!_

**Paul: **_Why don't you say it to the whole world with that voice of yours?_

**Dawn: **_She wasn't yelling, prunehead!_

**Paul: **_Why would you care, Troublesome? (Smirking)_

**Dawn: **_(Fuming with anger) Jerk!_

**Misty: **_Calm down. (Sighing)_

**May: **_Yeah, I want to see what happens next! (Excited)_

**Drew: **_(Smirking) Anything else you want to add to that long list of yours?_

**May: **_Shut up, Grass head! (Yelling)_

**Gary: **_You don't stand a chance, Drew. (Smiling with pleasure)_

**Ash: **_Against May? (Eating food again)_

**Leaf: **_(Sighing) SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Please enjoy the chapter and review._

* * *

"Geez, Gramps! You told us to go but to where?" Paul growl as he and the other boys race through the forest on the other side of the river from where the camp was. It was just last night when Gramps had told them what was going on and now it was mid-afternoon for the next day. They still didn't know where t go.

"Relax, Paul. We got some time and Gramps told us to just follow our scent of the stone." Drew said. It was said that all werewolves are able to find a fraction of the scent for the jewel so it makes the fact where nobody could find it completely right.

"If it's an ancient jewel, wouldn't it be where nobody would ever look?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, or it can be in an obvious place!" Paul pointed out.

"Ahh! My brain hurt from all of this thinking!" Ash place a hand on his head and groan.

The other three threw him into a nearby tree. "You weren't helping anyway!"

Slash! Paul made deep claw marks on a passing tree. "I HATE going on hunts with no clue to lead."

"Cool it. Let's take a break for now. We have been running since we took off." Drew announce.

"Who made you boss?" Gary smirk.

Drew shot him a glare. "Nobody. But at least I'm better then a pervert, a guy with no emotion except anger and an idiot!"

"Hey!" Ash complain. He was holding a stick of berries in his hand, I mean paw.

"You only think of eating." Paul rolls his eyes. Drew and Gary nod.

"Um, guys?" Ash began shakily as his eyes grew wide as an owl's. They look at him with confusion.

"What's the matter with you? Eat too much?" Gary said. It was right then, at that moment, when five large bears burst out of the many bushes surrounding them.

"Bears!" Ash shouted. The bears gave a massive roar and charge towards them.

The boys jump out of the way in the nick of time. They were at a disadvantage at 5-4. A wolf would take on a bear with it's pack if at a tight line for survival, but other then that, no wolf would challenge a bear at this size.

"Gosh, are these bears over weight or what? This is my first time seeing a bear this big!" Gary exclaim as he dodge an attack before hitting the bear back in the stomach.

The bear stagger but was still able to land a slash on Gary's arm. He cried out and gritted his teeth as the four large gashes sink in.

Gary wince as the bear was able to make another slash that was smaller this time on his neck because Gary had escape from it's grip.

Gary pounce on the bear, pinning it to the ground. He then began to furiously slash through the bear's hide.

Gary grab a rock and knock the bear's head with it. The bear's eyes roll back and laid motionless on the ground.

Paul sidestep a bear. He then grab one of it's paw and slam it into a nearby tree. Using it's legs, it gave Paul a hard kick Paul; making him land back.

It got up and sank it's teeth into one of Paul's legs. Paul scowl and punch the bear in the face. It threw a small but sharp rock at him, making a scar on his cheek.

He dive under and took the bear by surprise with jumping up and kicking the bears back hard, making it land face-first on a large rock. Paul slash the bear's neck and a mass of blood squirt out.

Ash step from side to side and jump around, avoiding the bear's attacks. For somebody who ate so much, he was really light on his feet.

The bear gave a roar and threw a large boulder at him. Ash planted his feet and stopped the impact. He flung it back at the bear and it block it with it's arms.

Ash jump up onto a tree branch but was quickly falling back down to the ground for the bear had shook the tree so hard that Ash had lost his grip. The bear slash at his side, making deep marks that had blood coming out.

Ash grab a lot of berries from who knows where and flung them at the bear. Juicy mix of berries cover the bear from head to toe. The bear gave a swipe and it landed near the corner of Ash's mouth.

It gave a low growl and charge with it's paws rearing to go. Ash took a small step aside and the bear ran into a tree. Ash grab it's legs and hit it against the tree multiple times before he slash at it's stomach, making the guts flow out.

Drew was facing two bears. They both charge towards him. He quickly jump up and the two bears knock heads into one another.

Drew grab a couple of heavy rocks and made a raining rock shower down on the bears. The two bears got back up and took a dive.

He got hit by a slash on his shoulder blade and a smaller slash on his forehead. He cursed under his breath and growl.

He lunge towards one bear and knock it's head into a couple of boulders together. It was enough to smash the bear's skull to bits.

Drew gave a quick turn and slam his foot into the other bear's jaws and it stagger back. He took other lunge and gave the bear's stomach a good kicking.

He grab the bear by the collar and brought it down on the hard ground. It gave a roar of rage and Drew slash at it's eye and then it's neck. He threw it down.

After all that had happen, there was much blood all over the place and the boys were wounded deeply. They fell to the ground and morph back into their human forms. Their clothes had blood and rips.

"Oh my MEW!" May's voice shouted. The other girls gasp in horror. The boys turn to look at them.

To say the least, the girls were horrified at all of the blood everywhere and dead bodies of bears all over the place! They were even more surprised a how four boys were able to survive at the attack.

May quickly rush over to help and the others follow. She sat down beside Drew. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Drew croak out. May shook her head at his condition.

"You need a lot more then rest." May gently brush her hand on the scar on his forehead. He wince.

"Come on. You guys should come with us." Dawn help Paul to his feet.

"I told you, I'm fine." Paul growl.

Dawn laughs. "Not to me you aren't."

"Let's go." Leaf pull Gary up from the ground.

"Yeah." Misty agreed as she help Ash back up. May did the same with Drew and they made their way back to the girls' cottage.

* * *

**Gary: **_So we get beat up for a couple of bears and the girls saved us? (Dumbfound)_

**Leaf: **_(Narrows eyes) You think we're weak?_

**Gary: **_No, but I thought we would be better._

**Paul: **_Soul made it like this because she likes the girls better. (Growls)_

**Me: **_Loosen up, boys! You gotta make a story flow!_

**Ash: **_(Looks at me in confusion) What's that suppose to mean?_

**Misty: **_Don't even answer. (Sighing)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **_Here is Chapter 3! Sorry it took me a while! (Bowing deeply)_

**Paul: **_You had us hanging. (Grunting)_

**Me: **_Well. SOR-RY! (Rolls eyes)_

**Drew: **_So, when does more action starts?_

**Me: **_Can't give away too much._

**May: **_Hold the phone! This story stars mostly about me and Drew right?_

**Me: **_Yeah. (Says so slowly)_

**Misty: **_May's afraid._

**May: **_AM NOT! Besides, how are you going to get ME to be in a story with HIM?_

**Me: **_Oh, May. Would you like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet card? (Smirking)_

**May: **_(Eyes lighting up)_

**Ash: **_Hey! I want one too!_

**Misty: **_You don't get one. SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Review!_

* * *

"So, what happen to you guys?" Leaf asked as she wrap more bandages around Gary's arm.

They were back in the girls' cottage. The boys were ordered to take a bath to wash off the blood and were given new clothes woven by the girls with their potions. Of course, they didn't tell the boys they were witches because then the boys would run away like everybody else did. They now sat in the living room with the girls putting medicine on the boys' scars and wrapping bandages all over.

"Bears attacked." Paul grunt.

"But the bears around here wouldn't attack unless you did something to them." Dawn said with confusion in her voice. She gives a frown and Paul looks at her in annoyance as she rubs another layer of lotion on his cheek.

"We didn't do anything. At least, I don't think so." Drew said thoughtfully. May place a herb leaf on his shoulder blade and began to bandage it.

"They're really protected of their berries." Misty said as she place a finger near the corner of Ash's mouth, making him wince. She dip her finger into a bowl of leaf oil and spread it on the mark.

"Berries?" Ash gulps. The other boys suddenly remembered and they shot Ash death glares.

"It was your pathetic fault that we were almost killed!" Paul gave a low growl.

"Why? What did he do?" Misty asked.

"He took their berries because he was freakin' hungry!" Drew, Paul and Gary shouted. The girls nodded in understanding. Misty pull her mallet from the helm of her clothes and whack Ash in the head.

"Ow! You have a mallet?!" Ash rub his head which, was throbbing with pain. The rest of the boys look at Misty in amazement and snickers at Ash.

"She got you, Ashy-boy." Gary laughs.

"Hey, why are you guys living here in the wilderness anyway?" Drew asked. He felt May tense and the other boys could feel the girl next to them do the same.

"No need to worry! We can survive very much on our own!" Dawn said cheerfully. Paul looks at her, suspiciously.

"Well, thanks. But we need to get going." Gary said, getting up. Leaf pull back on his arm. He looks down to see a stubborn look on Leaf's face.

"You're still hurt!" Leaf protest. Gary stares at her for a moment but then smirks.

"Really? You like me that much already?" Gary sat back down. Leaf quickly lets go of his arm and glares.

"As if! I'm just the kind of person who wouldn't let a harm person be going out in the wild with such deep wounds!" Leaf cross her arms and slid back from Gary.

"She's right, you guys. We won't get far with these wounds." Drew gave a sigh and lean back on the soft couch.

May's face suddenly lights up. "Well, if you want to heal faster, I could make a medicine for you!"

Drew looks at her. "Well..."

"Wait, May! You can't complete it!" Misty says in protest. May gives a small pout.

"Misty! My medicines very much works!" May shot back.

"So, we're staying here then?" Ash said, munching on yet another piece of food he had kept somewhere. Misty whacks him again.

"We don't really have much of a choice." Paul said glumly. Dawn shoots him a look.

"You know, you don't have to be so gloomy all of the time." Dawn said. Paul smirks.

"Why would you care, Troublesome?" Paul's smirk grew wider as Dawn's face turn red with anger.

"My name is Dawn! D. A. W. N." she said through gritted teeth as she tried to control the urge to slap him.

"Good to know." Paul said, absent mind. Dawn tried to lunge at him but Misty hold her back.

"Come on, Leafy. Why don't you show me the house?" Gary slyly wrap his arm around Leaf's waist. She shakes him off and gives him an annoyed look.

"Lay off, pervert."

Gary held up his hands in defeat. "No need to be so touchy."

"Whatever." Leaf mutters under her breath.

"Hey, why were you guys in the forest anyway? We don't see many travelers around here." May asked. The other girls nodded and looks over at the boys for an answer.

"Oh, we're looking for this st-" Ash began before Drew, Paul and Gary all threw one of their slippers at his face.

"We're looking for something." Drew hurriedly said. May gives him an amused look.

"What can that be?" Leaf asked. The boys shared a glance.

"Um, a stone?" Gary said. Drew and Paul shot him glares as if he had just betrayed them.

"Why would you want a stone for?" Dawn asked. Paul frowns because of all of the questions the girls were expecting them to answer.

"My dad studies stones and such so he wanted us to find this stone to help with his research." Paul lied. He had read this in a book he found at a humans' camp.

"We can help you! We got a lot of books about stones!" Leaf jumps up and hurries over to the nearby book shelf. She trace his fingers on the hard cover books until she stop at a certain book. She took it out and a cloud of dust engulfs her. Coughing, she waves the book in the air and returns to her seat.

"Here it is! It's a little old, through but I hope the pages aren't damaged." Leaf had a worried look on her face as she open the book, sending a cloud of dust.

"Let's see. Which stone are you looking for?" Leaf asked as she look up, her fingers lingering on a page.

The boys stared uneasy glances with each other. They had HOPED that the girls wouldn't ask them this far into the matter. Too bad for them.

"MirMir Stone?" Ash said. The other boys gave a relief look because Ash's stupidity just saved them from disaster. Leaf nodded and quickly flip through the pages.

"Strange, I can't find it anywhere. Are you sure that's the name?" Leaf gave them a curious look. All of the boys nodded so fast it look like their heads were being whiplash. They also smiled really big except for Paul which creep the girls out.

"Uh, we're all REALLY tired right now. So, can we have some time to rest?" Drew 'innocently' asked. May stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

The girls led the boys into the four empty guest room upstairs on the other side of theirs. For a small cottage, the boys were amazed at how large the inside of it was. The boys gave a quick good-night to the girls for it was dark out and retreated to their rooms.

Misty went to check on the potions. Dawn went to sort all their books. May went o bring in the boys' clothes from outside. Leaf went back to the living room to see if she could find a the 'stone' the boys were looking for.

"Oof!" May planted down the laundry basket in the downstairs hallway.

"They sure wear weird clothing. But then, I haven't seen a lot of different clothes in my time either." May mutter to herself as she began to fold the clothes.

She soon notice a little ruff of what look like something soft caught in the sleeve of Drew's shirt. She held it in front of her and took a sniff. May was a wild girl before she met the others. She can track any animal by their scent.

"Wolf."

* * *

**Dawn and Leaf walks in with Gary trailing Leaf.**

**Me: **_Where were you guys?_

**Dawn: **_(Beaming) Shopping!_

**Drew: **_Oh, is that why Gary is carrying so many bags?_

**Gary: **_It was horrible, I tell you. Horrible!_

**Paul: **_(Smirking) Your fault._

**Ash: **_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **_Sorry, everyone that it took me so long to post a new chapter! I'm busy with school and such._

**Dawn: **_What happens next? (Beaming)_

**May: **_Yeah, I found wolf fur and then what?_

**Me: **_Keep your shoes on! Geez, people! I'm not a robot who will do your bidding and work overtime with plenty of energy! (Yelling)_

**Paul: **_You're lazy. (Grunts)_

**Me: **_Gee, nice for you to notice. (Can you not hear, I mean, read/feel the sarcasm in this comment?!)_

**Misty: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Enjoy and review!_

**Me: **_Thanks, Mist! (Cheerfully grateful)_

**Ash: **_Hey, that's my nickname for Misty! (Whining)_

**Me and Misty: **_Not today! (Both whacks him with mallets)_

* * *

"May, this better be good." Dawn let out a small yawn as she sat down on May's bed. The girls were all gather in May's room. It was early in the morning and the boys were still asleep. May had called them for a meeting.

"Yeah, what is going on that you need to tell us so badly?" Leaf let out a groan, getting up early wasn't her strong point. "Besides, I stayed up late last night looking through books and still I couldn't find anything. I give up, I think they got the wrong information."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The boys!" May said, seriously.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "The boys? Don't tell me you fell for one of them already."

May's face turn red while the others laugh. "Of course not! I found a piece of wolf fur stuck to a part of Drew's clothing!"

"How did you even knew it was his? We didn't even sew their clothes back together yet!" Dawn exclaim. A thought struck her and she smirk slyly. "Were you, oh I don't know, perhaps paying too much attention to him when we first saw them?"

May glared and tried to hold down her blush. "I got a good scent of smell unlike some people!"

Dawn shrug. "Maybe, but..."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? They could have just have been fighting a couple of wolves." Leaf said.

"But, this scent seem so natural to the boys!" May protest.

Misty place a hand on May's shoulder. "I think you haven't eaten much lately."

May gave a sigh. She couldn't argue with Misty. Maybe she was thinking too much, after all, she didn't have breakfast yet and she was starving!

The girls walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where they began to make breakfast. Misty told May not to eat so much in front of their guests to which the wild girl protested loudly until Leaf shush her.

Before too long, the boys came into the room, all wearing clean clothes the girls had provided. They sat down on the table and the girls place warm plates of pancakes in front of them.

Ash's eyes shot up wide and before the girls were able to sit down, he was munching away so fast and he kept on asking for more. May smiled with delight for she was not alone. She quickly piled up her plate and then piled up Ash's after telling him to stop eating for a few moments. She quickly counted the amount of pancakes on both plates and smiled in satisfaction.

"So Ash, how about a race?!" May asked excitedly. Ash nodded.

"One, Two, Three!" Dawn announced. May and Ash quickly dove into their plate and ate super fast. The rest of the gang was watching in awed.

"Done!" Ash said just as May finish her last piece. She let out a defected groan.

Dawn's mouth hang open as well as the others. "I can't believe it! May actually LOST to a food race!"

"I'm surprise she could even keep up with Ashy-boy in the first place. He's the only one I know who can eat so fast." Gary said.

"You don't know May. I can't believe you lost, May!" Leaf exclaim.

May's hands flew in the air. "Okay, okay. I get it! I lost!"

"Calm down, Maybelle." Drew smirk as he pop another bite of pancakes into his mouth.

May fume with anger. "Who gives you permission to nickname me, Grass head?!"

"Back at you, June."

"Why you!"

"May, cool it. Or else." Misty flash May a frightening glare. Since she was the oldest, Misty has always taken care of them and acted like a mother. Like all mothers do, she can scold.

May got up and went to pour herself a cup of berry juice.

Gary began to flirt with Leaf again while Dawn tried to pick up a conversation with Paul. Ash and Misty were talking like old friends and Drew kept on mocking May who kept screaming at him.

* * *

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Ash whisper. It was late at night and the boys were wondering in the library downstairs. They wanted to find a book to give them more information about the stone.

"Relax, Ashy-boy. They probably won't notice." Gary said as he tug his shirt, sew by Leaf. The girls had tried to sew back their original clothings but it was impossible to undo the damage so they had made them new clothing for traveling.

Paul gave a scowl. "Troublesome can sew all right I guess."

Gary smiled slyly. "Give it up, dude. You're totally drooling all over her!"

"Shut up, Oak. At least I got more pride to not stalk the girl like you do with that Leaf girl." Paul shot back, smirking. Gary shrug.

"Guys, shut up! Help me find something will you?" Drew hiss.

"I still don't think we should steal from them after all they did for us." Ash grumble as he ran a finger through the bides of the many books on a shelf.

"We have to get back to the hunt before the dark group find it. Gramps will kill us. Do you really want that?" Drew pointed out.

"Yeah, he'll make us do THAT!" Gary winced.

"Guys, I think this is it." Paul held up a leather book with gold biding. The words 'Ancient Stones' were written in bold letters on the cover.

Drew eyed it. "Sounds tacky."

"Whatever. It's the best we got."

"Let's go, then!" Gary gesture to the door. The others nodded.

The boys quickly place all of the books back and shut the door to the library behind them as they left the room. They made silent steps towards the door and were out the next moment.

Without a glance back, they morph into their werewolf forms and ran off into the night. They thought they were never see the girls again but then, fate always has a trick up it's sleeves.

* * *

**Me: **_Done with this chapter and ... on to the next. (Sighing)_

**Drew: **_Better hurry up or people will kill you._

**Gary: **_Yeah, you keep leaving weird hangings._

**Me: **_(Walks over and smacks both of their heads) Don't you think I know that?!_

**Dawn: **_Review!_

**Boys: **_Don't do it unless you're life depends on it!_

**Girls plus Me: **_What was that?! (Running after the boys)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **_Some fighting in this one so enjoy the blood!_

**Dawn: **_Blood?!_

**May: **_There's has to be fighting!_

**Leaf: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon._

* * *

"The boys sure are late, aren't they?" Dawn said. It was early in the morning and the girls were waiting for the boys to show up.

"I'm going to go check on them." May got up. The others did too and they made their way upstairs.

May gave a few small taps on Drew's door. No answer. She gave a shrug and kick open the door.

She walk in the quiet room and came upon the bed. She toss away the sheet and pillows. She check in the closet and other places he could hide in the room but to no avail. Drew wasn't there.

It didn't surprise May or the other girls as much when they all reported that all four boys were nowhere to be found. They were used to taking in travelers but then everybody was afraid of them and had left in a hurry. The boys were the first to stay with them that long and the girls were starting to think they made some improvement but the boys had left just like the others.

They ate breakfast quietly after putting away the extra chairs. It was always quiet in the cottage for the girls always had to attend their potions.

"So, do you guys want to go on another walk?" Misty interrupt the silence. The others gave a nod.

* * *

"Where do you find a purple and red herb?" May asked. It was about mid-afternoon and the girls were taking a curvy trail through the forest. They decided to go farther then they ever had through the forest.

"What kind of potion would you need for that?" Leaf said. May gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I'm trying to make my own potion."

"I think you should take it easy. Like, make the potions from the books first." Misty said with a smile. May glared. The other two laugh.

It wasn't long before they came upon a flowing river. They stop to refill their bottles with the pure water.

Dawn's ears perk up and her eyes turn a midnight blue with hints of pink color. She quickly look up from the river and into the woods on the other side.

To keep the story short, the girls had lived in the wild ever since they were little. May had the longest. They were blessed with a special ability when they were born. May's was scent to let her track down anything she smells, Dawn's was hear to let her hear even the tiniest sounds and to remember them, Leaf's was special eyes that can see in the dark and for many miles away, and Misty's was touch so that anything she feels, she can tell it's history.

"Guys, I hear something." Dawn point a finger. "Over there."

May sniff the air, her eyes now red. "The boys. They came through here and into there."

Leaf's eyes turn a forest green. "Something is moving fast."

Misty ran her hand through the water with her eyes flashing blue and green. "Someone human drank the water late last night."

The girls shared glances. No doubt about it.

Misty took a look at each girl. She could tell from the look on their faces that they wanted to go after them. She gave a sigh and stood up. "Lets go home."

* * *

"I still feel bad leaving them without a note." Ash grumble as the boys made their way through the forest.

"Shut up, already!" Paul growl.

"We won't get nowhere with the arguing. Might as well stop for now." Drew sigh and skid to a stop. He change back to human form and the others follow his lead.

"The book say to head to some mountain, right?" Ash pop down on a large rock in the ground and took out an apple. He munch on it loudly.

"It shouldn't be this easy." Gary said, looking over the leather book in his lap as he sat on the forest floor.

"Yeah, there's gotta be some trick." Drew said.

"Is there a town nearby?" Paul said. "We might need new supplies."

"Run!"

The boys quickly turn around to see the girls running towards them with a couple of angry deers charging behind. Their eyes widen and they took off running. It was quite a chase. The girls soon caught up with the boys with a still angry mob of deers hot on their trail.

"What did you guys do?!" Drew yelled.

"Nothing!" all of the girls replied.

"Then why-" Drew's voice was cut off when two bears appeared in front of them. The gang stop. They look back to see that the deers had caught up. They were surrounded.

Paul curse under his breath. "Great. What now?"

"We fight." Misty growl. The girls had ran home to put on more better clothing for traveling and had gotten weapons. They didn't spend all of their time making potions. Oh no, they were born to fight, born to survive in the wild.

Dawn skillfully slash out her whip, which was a midnight blue with a sliver handle. May held up her bow, a beautiful crimson red and pull out a golden arrow from her rose case. Leaf toss her two short but sharp blades in the air, each had a leaf design handle. Misty grip her hand on her long spear with a water blue handle with a single dewdrop handing.

The boys gape at the girls. They had never showed him this side of them before. By the way they were handling their weapons with eased, the boys could tell they had years of practice.

They quickly got over it and pull out their swords. Gramps had them train with weapons if there was ever a time they couldn't fight in the wolf form. They were skilled with every weapon but all of them liked the sword the best.

Drew had two long swords with a forest green with hints of red for handles. Paul had a heavy black sword with a sliver handle. Ash took out a red sword that was light as a feather but as sharp as one. Gary pull out a sleek sword with brown edging.

Drew was best at defense. Paul with attack. Ash with speed. Gary had the best accuracy.

"Not bad." May gave a smirk. The other girls also gave a daring smirk. When they were fighting, the girls tend to change into the dark side of each of them. The boys sense this and decides to stay out of their way.

"Take care of the bears and we'll take care of the deers." Misty said. The others agreed.

Dawn took a whip at a couple of deers. They gave a wince and charge. She jump up and wrap her whip around three deers' necks. She tug on it and within a few moments, all three deers fell lifeless to the ground.

Another deer landed it's hoofs on Dawn's back, making her fall to the ground. She gave a low growl and place two large, catlike gloves on her hands. Razor sharp claws came out and Dawn gave a slash through the deer's stomach making it dead.

May fired arrows with excellent speed and she was able to shoot down about ten or so deers. She whip out sharp knives in one hand and threw them at the throats of a few more.

A deer came up and headbutt May in the stomach. She recover and flip away from the deer while throwing three knives into the deer in mid air.

Dawn came up and the two stood with their backs press together. Since they were the youngest, they make a great team. May shot knives at the deer on her side and Dawn slash through the skin of the ones on her side.

Leaf jump behind two deers and stab them in the rear. They fell to the ground but not before one took a shot with it's back hoofs at Leaf. She flung back but was able to flip over and land on her knees. She quickly came in contact with the deer and poke at it's heart.

Another three came up behind and Leaf whirl around and land a hit on their mouths with her leg.

Misty swung her spear in a fast circle and it slice a couple of deers in the heart. She jump up and in one swift motion, she stab a couple in their sides.

Another came leaping up. Misty gave a low duck and scab her spear in the deer's stomach from under. Four more came charging at her and she kill them in one swift slice.

The boys were holding out fine. They had fought bears before. Drew and Paul were handling one while Ash and Gary with the other.

Paul scab the bear in the head which made it gave a roar of pain. Drew quickly slice both of his swords into the bear's chest.

Ash brought down his sword and slice through one of the bear's arms. Gary took a swing at the bear's heart.

Soon, all there was left was dead meat and eight teens. They all had scratches and blood on them.

"So, what now?" May asked.

* * *

**Drew: **_You gotta stop leaving weird hangings._

**Me: **_Oh well. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** _Chapter 6! Finally!_

**Boys: **_Took you long enough._

**Me: **_Whatever. (Rolls eyes)_

**Leaf: **_Let's see. We met. Boys left. Girls went after them. Fought bears and deers together. Is that right?_

**Me: **_That's pretty much about it._

**May and Dawn: **_So, what's going to happen next?! (Beaming)_

**Me: **_(Rubbing hands evily while going into dark side) You guys are going to have a little fun with Drew and Paul. (Smirking)_

**May and Dawn: **_(Smirking along with me)_

**Drew and Paul: **_(Mouth hanging in horror)_

**Misty: **_(Sighing) SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Drew frown. Night had fallen not too long ago and the gang was gather around a campfire, roasting the meat they had got from the deers. Their clothes were sew and cleaned.

The girls shrug but stayed quiet. The fire in front of them flicker light, which glowed in their faces.

"So?" Paul lean against a nearby tree.

"You guys okay?" Ash said. They nodded and took a deep breath.

"We haven't been deep in the wilderness for so long so we decided to head out. I didn't think we would ran into you." Dawn half said the truth and half lied. Paul narrow his eyes at the blue haired girl.

"Wait, 'for so long'? Does that mean you live in the wilderness before?" Gary said through raised eyebrows. The girls nodded. The boys were clearly surprise.

"We all were abandoned when we were really young. Ever since then, we learn to survive in the wild." Misty explain. The rest nodded. The girls had no idea why they were telling strangers about this, but the words won't stop coming out.

"One by one, we found each other." Leaf continue.

"Though, it did take some time to get use to each other since we lived alone all of that time." May said, nodding.

"What about you guys?" Dawn said, her head tilting to the side. The boys gave each other an uncomfortable look.

"Well..." Ash wonder off on his sentence.

"Yeah, we told you about ourselves so you should do the same!" May said.

Drew smirk in her direction. "We weren't the ones to spill it all out!"

"Shut up, Grass head!"

"Quit flirting with her, Drew. We got more important things to worry about." Paul growl. Dawn went over next to him.

"Did your wounds heal yet?" she asked him cheerfully. He ignore her.

Dawn gave a small pout. She poke his cheek, which had the scar made from the bear not long ago. He winced at her touch and she smirk. "Still not better, Pauly?"

Paul glared at her. "None of your business, Troublesome." Dawn just laugh, for once, she didn't mind Paul not calling her by her name.

"What do we do now?" Leaf asked. Gary slowly smiled.

"I guess you're going to come with us?" Leaf's eyes narrow at the auburn haired boy's suggestion.

"Gary." Drew and Paul growl.

"Eh?! Why can't we come?!" May and Dawn both gave a pout. Drew and Paul sank back and the two girls press on with their complaining. May soot over to where Drew was.

"We want to go on an adventure!" both of them chanted together, their arms were cross over their chest and they give the two boys mad but cute frowns. Those two were always the most childish. The boys sank back even more.

Truth to be told, even through Ash was the most uneasy with girls, they all weren't comfortable with girls. Of course, they had deal with girls before but Misty, Leaf, May, and Dawn were WAY different than any other girls they ever met.

Drew and Paul didn't even knew how to deal with girls who could kill them in an instant. It was a strange moment for them.

"Too bad. We're doing something important." Drew said. May frown even more and crept closer, making Drew REALLY sink back on the log he was sitting on. She gave him the evil eye.

"You're only get in the way." Paul said simply. Dawn suddenly grab him by his shirt collar.

"Listen you. I don't care how important you're mission for a so call stone is, but you wouldn't be here today if we haven't healed you. You owe us." Dawn let out a low growl.

May smirk and in a quick and swift move, she held one of her knives at Drew's throat. She lean close to his face with the knife near contact. "She's right. You owe us."

The boys nodded slowly. "Fine."

The rest of the gang watch as this event happened with amused looks.

May and Dawn suddenly smiled brightly, totally turn from dark mode to light mode. "Yay!" the two girls release the boys. Drew and Paul breath out with relief.

The two boys stared at the dancing girls in shock. They just got brought down by two girls in an instant? Is that even possible?

* * *

"Five more minutes." May mumble as Drew shook her body.

He let out a sigh. "Wake up. We have to get going."

"Mm."

"It's no use. She loves to sleep late." Misty said from behind. Ash stood beside her, holding his stomach.

"Can't we eat before we leave?" Ash asked.

"Troublesome, wake up." Paul said to the blue haired girl who laid peacefully under her blanket.

"Oh yeah, Dawn too." Misty inform them.

"Geez, and those two wanted to go so badly." Paul said. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Gary asked. "We gotta go. The nearest town is only a couple of minutes away."

"It's simple, pervert. Drew, you'll carry May and Paul, you'll carry Dawn." Leaf said. "Don't worry, they're not heavy."

The two boys groan and Misty shot them a glare. It shocked Leaf and Misty about how carefully Drew and Paul were carrying the two sleeping girls.

* * *

Before long, they had made it to town. The town was call Breezy Village. It was known for it's soft breezes. The village was small and peaceful. People moved about in perfect harmony.

They later found an inn called Shine Breeze. Drew and Paul place May and Dawn on the beds of their room.

The awake gang made a plan. Ash, Misty, and Paul would stay behind while Drew, Leaf, and Gary would go in search of supplies and food.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three made it to town square. There was a large fountain in the middle with a symbol of wind at the top.

"So, where to first?" Leaf asked.

"The girl is right. Where to?" A voice said behind them and before the boys could do anything, whoever it was grab Leaf.

"Mhm!" Leaf tried to shout but the man had his hand over her mouth. Drew's and Gary's narrow at the new arrival.

"Link. What are you doing here?" Gary's voice was cold as he stared at the yellow haired, tan boy holding Leaf captive.

Link smirk smugly. "What's the matter Oak? Chicken? Or are you afraid of your little girlfriend here next to me?"

Gary let out a low growl. Leaf's eyes widen at how the boys and Link knew each other and not by friends. Gary's hand rested on his sword as if striking at any moment. Meanwhile, bystanders had gather around.

Drew place a hand on his shoulder. "Cool it. We can't get her back like this." He look at Link in the eye. "You're suppose to be away from here."

Link laugh. "I just thought to take a little tour."

Gary snarl. "Let her go."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Whatever." Gary launch himself at Link. In a swift move, he punch Link in the stomach and kick his legs, sending him onto the ground. Gary grab Leaf and jump back to where Drew was.

"You!" Link said through grit teeth.

"Gary." Drew said. He gave a nod. They needed to leave.

* * *

**Paul: **_Seriously?! I got brought down by Troublesome?_

**Drew: **_How did I got caught by May?_

**Dawn: **_(Sticking out tongue) We're better then you guys!_

**May: **_(Nodding) We rock while you guys SUCK! (High five Dawn)_

**Drew and Paul: **_(Groaning)_

**Gary: **_More importantly..._

**Ash: **_(Nodding)_

**Boys: **_Quit with the weird hangings! (Shouting)_

**Girls plus Me: **_Deal with it, losers! (Screaming)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **_I'm so sorry everyone for not updating the story for so long! (Bows deeply)_

**Leaf: **_Seriously, what happens to me? I almost got kidnapped here and you don't tell the rest?! (Glaring)_

**Gary: **_I saved you, Leafy. (Smirks)_

**Leaf: **_(Rolls eyes) Whatever. I could have beat him without your help, pervert._

**Dawn: **_Hmm, I don't know Leaf. I just read the chapter and you and Gary are a big part of it._

**Leaf and Gary: **_WHAT?! (Leaf scowling while Gary is smirking)_

**Me: **_Dawn! Where did you get the piece?! (Yelling in shock)_

**Dawn: **_(Smiling slyly) I stuck into your study._

**Me: **_WHAT?! That is like, breaking in into other people's houses!_

**Misty: **_Okay, let the story start now. SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. Enjoy and review._

* * *

"What, in the name of mew is going on here?" Leaf ask. "Who was that guy?"

The gang were swiftly moving through the forest. It had taken some well, a lot of effort to lift May and Dawn off their beds.

Drew and Paul were kicked and punch all over the place and they still weren't happy about it. May and Dawn had finally woken up after a few false leading of clothes and food.

When Drew, Gary and Leaf had gotten back to the rest of the gang, there were quite a lot of explaining that the boys wouldn't give.

Gary's face tun grim, as was all of the other guys. "That was Link who had attack you. Our people had never gotten along with his." Leaf nodded, although she wasn't completely convinced.

"You could say we had been enemies for a long time." Ash piped up. Misty look at him; curious about his past.

"Those bastards." Paul mutter under his breath. Dawn stared at him for a moment, wondering just how much he and the other boys hated Link.

Drew didn't say anything and May ran up to catch him. "Hey. You okay?" May ask, worried for the green haired boy although she would never admit it to him.

His green eyes look into her sapphire ones. He turn then away and focus on the path ahead of them instead. "Nothing."

May frown. She had learn that when somebody says it's 'nothing' is usually meaning that it really isn't. You can learn a lot of travelers and May was pretty proud of herself.

She touch his shoulder; causing him to look back at her. May smiled warmly. "We're going to be traveling with each other for a long time. We have to trust each other, don't we?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Drew gave a small smile which soon became a wide smirk. "Wow, Maybelle. I didn't know you could give such good advice."

She left him with a couple of more bruises.

"Ow." Drew said. _Man that girl is strong_, he thought as he watch the brown haired girl with her sapphire eyes looking really pissed. He smiled.

* * *

It wasn't before long when they came across a clearing in the forest. The sun was slowly setting and Misty announced that they were going to have to make camp here. They would have to wait for tomorrow to keep going.

The gang decided to take turns taking watch. Gary, surprisingly, offered to take first watch which the other boys were pretty amazed about.

"Hey." Gary look up from his spot on a tree stump a little ways from the camp to see Leaf smiling down at him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gary asked her curiously. He didn't think human girls like her would stay up like werewolves did. Little did he know that she wasn't exactly all the way 'human'.

She sat down next to him. "I had to thank you for saving me from that jerk."

Gary shrug. "It wasn't that much of a deal. Link was always acting stronger than he really is." Gary then smirk. "You finally talk to me without calling me a jerk for once?"

She smiled slyly back. "Don't push it."

He gave a pout and she laugh.

Leaf then got serious. "But really, who was he?"

Gary sigh and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I knew my luck was going to run out." he sigh. "Anyway, me and the others came from a tribe. Our parents died when we were all really young so the chief of the tribe found us and took us in."

"We're not siblings but we were raised together so it sort of makes us like brothers although some people won't admit it."

"Like Paul?" Leaf giggled. Gary smiled and nodded.

"But wait, Paul said something about his dad sending you guys to find a rare stone. I thought his parents died." Leaf asked curiously.

"We consider the chief as our father." Gary explain. Leaf nodded.

"And Link?" Leaf press.

Gary threw his hands up in the air. "You just want information, don't you? You didn't want to talk with me, alone?"

Leaf roll her eyes and gave a smirk. "Maybe."

Gary groan. "Then ask Drew or Paul!"

"They're asleep."

"Morning."

"They would have trouble with May and Dawn."

"Afternoon."

"We might be busy."

"Evening."

"Dinner's ready!"

"Night."

"Sleep."

"Agh!" Gary rub his head. Leaf laugh.

"God, you are dumb." Leaf smirk.

"Yeah, so why is it the time you speak to me a lot for once so annoying?"

Leaf shrug and she look into his eyes and smiled sweetly. "I thought you find me amusing."

Gary shrug. "You should go to sleep."

"Tell me about Link first!" Leaf press.

"Go to sleep."

"Link!"

"Sleep.

"Gary!"

"No."

Leaf rack her brain for a solution. She slowly smiled slyly at Gary who gulp. Leaf got up and pop herself on Gary's lap. Startled, he wrap his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off.

She lean in close to his face. "Oh, come on. Just a little piece of information about the boy won't hurt, would it?"

To her surprise, he gave her a stern look. "It would. A lot."

"Please? For me?" Leaf gave a pout. It wasn't like her when it comes to doing this kind of thing. It was more of Dawn but can you really blame her? That Link guy grab her out of nowhere and she couldn't use her spells or else Gary or Drew would notice not to mention the the towns people. She want so badly to beat Link up and throw him to hell.

As you probably can guess, the girls can be quite scary when angered. Really violent as well. The boys were sadly going to find out the hard way. (A/N: Not that I care! _)

Gary sigh. "Leaf, I'm not going to tell you anything. Just go back to camp."

"Will you ever tell me? I want to beat him up for almost kidnapping me!" Leaf whined.

A small smile reach Gary's lips. He ruffle her hair. "He wouldn't have gotten away with it. Not if I could help it."

Leaf gave a small smile. "Thanks, Gary." she then lean in and kiss him on the cheek before getting up and walking back to camp with a smile on her face.

Gary grin as he watch Leaf go. Maybe it wasn't bad that the girls join them on this quest.

Fling! An arrow shot past him and pierce through a nearby tree. He quickly shot up and brought his hand to his sword.

He growl. "Show yourself!"

A dark figure emerge from the bushes. Gary narrow his eyes. A dark wolf. A member of the other side.

Gary growl a little louder. He unsheathe his sword. It's metal glowed and Gary knew the other boys would wake soon. For now, he had to stall.

The figure shot another arrow at Gary and he block it with his sword. He launch himself at the dark wolf and connected his sword with it's bow.

The figure jump back and disappear into mist. Gary cursed under his breath. The others burst out of the bushes. The whole gang in fact.

"Gary! What happen?!" Drew demand. May place a hand on the green hair boy's arm.

"Calm down, Drew. What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, you guys suddenly just jerk up and ran." Misty said.

"You didn't have to follow." Paul pointed out.

"Are you serious? We want to know what's going on!" Dawn glared at Paul. He roll his eyes.

"Troublesome."

"Dawn! D-A-W-N!" she spell it out for him in a slow tone as if trying to teach a child.

"Let's stop playing around." Ash said. Misty was surprised at him for being serious for once until he grab some berries from his pocket and started to munch.

Oh well, so much for that, she thought.

Gary's eyes were cold and serious as he turn to look at them. "Guys, we need to talk. In private if you don't mind." Gary look at the girls, Leaf the longest. She nodded in understanding.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back." Leaf pull on Dawn's and May's arms before they could protest. Gary sent her a relief smile but he knew he owed her.

Misty look at the boys once more before following the other girls back to camp.

"Talk." Drew, Paul, and even Ash said. Gary took a deep breath and started.

* * *

**Paul: **_Now that's cold. Just let the girls toture us, why don't you? (Scowls)_

**Me: **_(Smiling sweetly) It's what I do best._

**Dawn: **_Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider! Girls go to college to get more knowledge! (Sings)_

**Paul: **_(Glares) Laugh it up, Troublesome._

**Misty: **_(Shakes head back and forth) How can you put those two together, Soul?_

**Paul and Dawn: **_THAT'S WHAT WE'RE WONDERING! (Yelling and glaring at me)_

**Me: **_(Shrugs) Not my fault. You guys are popular together as a couple. Besides, opposites attract._

**Paul and Dawn: **_NOT THIS TIME! (Still yelling)_

**Me: **_(Rubbing ears)_

**Ash: **_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **_Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back with an all new chapter! And it didn't take me that much time! :)_

**Paul: **_(Rolls eyes) You sound like a TV salesperson!_

**Me: **_Yeah, well. Who cares?_

**Dawn: **_You locked your study! (Whining)_

**Misty: **_So you wouldn't read ahead, Dawn. (Sighs)_

**Leaf: **_You better not make any more chapters about me and that creep, Soul! (Exclaiming while throwing her hands up in the air)_

**Gary: **_Ouch. You're nice._

**Me: **_Sorry, but I got to make more chapters of all of you! (Laughing madly)_

**Everybody else: **_(Glaring at me)_

**Me: **_I don't own Pokémon! Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy the chapter because I might not be able to post anything 'cause I might be dead!_

**Everybody else: **_(Chasing to capture me and then torture me before wanting me dead)_

**Me: **_Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! (Screaming and running for my life)_

* * *

Drew growl and punch a nearby tree. "A dark wolf?! Seriously?!"

Gary nodded. "They know what we're up to."

Paul's face was grim. "We haven't even have a clue to where the stone is!"

Ash's face was filled with worry. "What are we going to do with the girls?"

The others stop to consider this fact that had somehow slip out of their minds. Honestly, boys were such idiots sometimes.

Drew sigh and ran a hand through his green hair. "What else can we do? We just tell them we have to travel on our own from now on."

Paul roll his eyes. "We would if we could. Remember what happen the last time we told them we didn't want them to come with us?"

Drew shudder. He could still feel the coldness of May's knife at his throat. "Well, we have to get them off our trail!"

"We ditch them?" Gary raise an eyebrow. "No offense, but that seems cold."

Ash nodded. "Yeah! After they cure us and gave us food too!"

"Then what?!" Drew growl. The others just stared at him. He didn't lose his cool very often. "We can't keep them safe all of the time! They don't know who we are!"

"They live in a different world than us." Paul said, his hair covering his face. The others fell silent.

Sometimes, it was hard for the boys to get along with other people, or wolves. At the pack, the other kids, or teenagers always treated them with respect just because Gramps took them in. They couldn't go around hanging out with mortals either. So to sum it up, the boys were always just a little pack of four that people don't talk to. They were lone wolves.

"Yeah, I just you're right. But there must be a better way!" Ash protest.

Paul raise an eyebrow. "Ash, you always agree with us, mostly anyway. So why disagree with us now?"

Gary smirk. "He likes a certain orange haired girl."

Ash look over at Gary. "Same with you with Leaf."

Drew sigh and frown. "Guys, quit playing around. We have a mission."

"You're not exactly focus either, ya know." Paul pointed out.

"Gee, thanks. You're not either!" Drew said coldly. Paul glared at him.

"We are seriously failing Gramps." Ash mutters.

"We still have time." Gary said hopefully. None of them would ever want to disappoint Gramps. After all, he was the one who took them in and raise them.

"The Summer Night." Drew mutters darkly.

"What?"

"We have until then to get the stone. That's where the dark wolves are the weakest." Drew explain.

Paul nodded as if understanding. "Yeah, it makes sense. The Summer Night was the birth of the Hikari wolves. The Kurai knows that we wouldn't expect an attack from them at that day because we're stronger. They want that stone to reverse the order."

"So it makes them stronger on that day. The Summer Night, also known as the Lune Legirora. The night of the first werewolf." Gary finish grimly.

"From those stories Gramps told us about?" Ash asked curiously. The others nodded.

"If what Gramps told us is true, the power of the werewolf activates at dead midnight." Gary said.

"That only gives us five days!" Ash said, using his fingers to count.

"We gotta move. Now." Drew growl.

"We were just talking about the girls in case you didn't notice Drew." Gary roll his eyes.

"Can't we just leave now?"

"You ever notice something different about those girls?" Paul suddenly said. The others look at him in surprised.

"No, why do you ask?" Ash wonder.

Paul shrug. "When we went to their house. It just had an ancient scent to it."

Drew raise an eyebrow. "You think they're hiding something from us?"

"An ancient scent?" Ash said. "Now that you mention it, there were a lot of old textbooks lying around the house. At first, I though they were cookbooks because I saw one flip open that had ingredients to making something."

"They cook really good, though." Gary pointed out.

"If you ever made something using snails and herbs to create something in a bottle." Ash shrug. The others' eyes widen.

"Wait, what? Something in a bottle?" Drew hiss.

"Like, a liquid?" Paul growl.

"You guys didn't see them? They had a bunch of vials everywhere and big pots too." Ash said mindlessly.

"You don't suppose they're um, witches?" Gary said.

"I thought witches were just stories. The way the mortals were talking about them, they seem like ugly, cranky hags." Ash pointed out. "Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn aren't like that."

"Potion?" Drew guess but even he knew he was wrong. The girls were born naturally the way they are now. No potion was needed.

"Guys, we still aren't sure yet." Gary said. "Even if they are, who cares? Werewolves and witches don't really mix because they have like magic and such so they could-"

"Turn us into wee little rats. Yes, I think we are clear on that." Paul nod his head.

"Well, anyway, we should head back. They might start to wonder where we are." Drew announce.

"What about the girls?" Ash wonder.

Drew gave him a look. "Thanks to someone, you want to be a rat?" Paul smirk at this.

The boys went back to the clearing where they found the girls all together and sleeping peacefully. Misty rose when they walk in. As the oldest, she always look after the others.

She gave the boys a small nod and went back to her slumber. The boys look at each other, shrug and fell asleep.

* * *

The night went on without another disturbance as the gang quietly slept. Soon, morning was upon them and it seems that it was the girls who went to wake the boys.

"Paul! Pauly! Wake up!" Dawn gently poke the purple hair boy's cheek. He didn't stir.

"Drew! Drew, you grass head! Wake up!" May shook the boy's shoulder. He didn't stir.

"Oi! Gary! Get yourself out of bed, you pervert!" Leaf pull on a strand of Gary's auburn hair. He didn't stir.

"Ash! There are a lot of food waiting for you!" Misty pull on the raven hair boy's hand. She was sure he would wake up at the sound of food, but he didn't stir.

"Man, they crash hard." May mutters.

"Can you blame them? They talk quite a lot last night." Misty pointed out. She gave a small smile at Ash who was still sleeping peacefully while muttering different kinds of food from time to time.

"Something must had shaken Gary up that made him call a sudden private talk." Leaf said, worried.

"Yeah. Did you see the look on their faces when he did that?" May said.

Dawn nodded. "They were all serious and stuff. Like something bad was going to happen."

"You think there is more to their story than they let on?" Misty wonder. The others shrug.

"Gary did tell me that all of their parents died when they were really young. So the chief of this tribe took them in and raise them like his own kids. Apparently, their 'father' want them to find this rare stone. One that I have never heard of." Leaf explain.

The others nodded.

"What was the stone call again?" Dawn wonder.

"The MirMir stone, I guess?" May replied.

"I search everywhere yet I still haven't found the name of that stone!" Leaf threw her hands in the air. The girls look at her in surprised. Leaf was usually the one who could always find anything about something. If she couldn't find it, who could?

"You don't suppose they lied to us?" Dawn suddenly piped up. The others narrow their eyes.

"They did refuse to tell us about their lives." Misty said thoughtfully as she recall the first time they had met the boys.

"Gary wouldn't tell me about Link either." Leaf added.

"So they are lying to us, then." May conclude.

"It's not like we know for certain." Misty shrug. "But we should keep tabs."

"Not hard for Leaf and you, Misty. Maybe May too." Dawn said slyly. The others blush and glared at the younger girl who laugh.

"Yeah? What about you and a certain someone?" May shot back. Dawn blush and look down at Paul.

The boys started to stir and open one eye at first before opening the other. They all sat up, groaning.

Ash rub his eye and grin at Misty. "Hiya, Mist! What's for breakfast?" Misty laugh.

She poke the raven haired boy on the nose softly. "Quit being so hungry all of the time!"

Drew look over at May. "How is it that you are up before I am?"

"Because you like to sleep in, grass head! Ye gods, you sleep longer than I do!" May tease.

Drew roll his eyes. "I don't drool in my sleep unlike you, June."

"It's MAY!"

Paul rub his head. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. We could have gotten a good start if not for you, Plum head. And you said I slept a lot!" Dawn place a finger on the purple haired boy's chest.

Paul smirk. "You do."

Dawn pout and glared at the boy who was now laughing at her face. (A/N: I know Paul doesn't laugh a lot but he will at these, er, situations.)

Gary smiled and ruffle Leaf's hair. "Hey."

Leaf glared and pat her hair down. "Well good morning to you too, Mr. Arrogant!"

"Hey, guys? Can we just skip breakfast and get going?" Drew asked. May was about to have an objection and Ash too but Misty spoke up.

"You guys have a deadline for that, er, stone?"

Paul nodded. "Sort of. Can we just get going?"

"Ashy-boy, you can eat later!" Gary told his raven haired friend. Ash sigh and nodded in agreement.

The girls look at each other before looking at the boys.

"Fine. Let's go." May said. Drew raise an eyebrow. He wasn't liking the way she was agreeing to this. Not one bit.

* * *

**Me: **_(Hiding quietly in a dark closet) I don't think I'll make them REALLY find out who each other are until later. Sorry the chapter is boring._

**Drew: **_Hey, guys! I think something is here! (opens door to closet)_

**Me: **_Um, hi? (Whimpers) How was your day? Mine was fine, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going._

**Misty: **_(Mallet in hand) Not so fast._

**Me: **_(Bolt out of closet and ran off)_

**Everybody else: **_(Chasing after me) Come back here!_

**Me: **_Why should I?! (Yelling) Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **_Hiya! I'm so so so so so so so so so (And so on) SORRY! For not updating for such a long time! (Bows deeply and hangs head in shame)_

**Drew: **_You better. I want to know what else you are going to have me do for torture. _

**Everybody except me: **_(Wrap in ropes tied to chairs)_

**Me: **_(Glaring at Drew before turning back) Anyways, I want to thank Amy47101 for making them stop trying to kill me! (Says so cheerfully)_

**Everybody except me: **_(Sweatdrops)_

**Paul: **_She only hold us for a couple of moments. (Growling)_

**Me: **_(Eyes darkening and laughing evilly) Heh heh heh heh. But thanks to her, my devil side just woken._

**Everybody except me: **_(Laughs nervously)_

**Ash: **_Wait, weren't you already a devil?_

**Everybody except me: **_(Totally nodding)_

**Me: **_What was that?! (Growling and slashing my whip)_

**Everybody except me: **_SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokémon. And that is very lucky for us!_

**Me: **_Hey! _

* * *

The eight teens race through the forest; the trees were a blur to them. They leap over thin long rivers and large chucks of rocks that block in their path.

The boys didn't think the girls could keep up with them at this speed for so long but the four girls weren't breaking a sweat; even Dawn! They moved swiftly through the land as if fearing that somebody would spot them if they stopped.

After a while, they broke through the end of the array of trees. The gang had landed themselves in the middle of a barren, humid land. A tumbleweed pass by; blew by the soft wind that the gang knew wouldn't come for a long time. A few plants grew here and there but it wasn't much.

"So? What now?" Dawn asked.

Drew pointed over the horizon where little pointed peaks came up beyond the land. "We go find ourselves some mountains."

May look at him curiously. "Okay, why?"

"That's easy! The book says to find it near mountains!" Ask cheerfully said. The other boys silently cursed under their breath. The idiot just gave them away!

Misty narrow her eyes at the raven haired boy who just now had realize what he had said. "What book?"

"Um, a book we found?" Gary sputters. Leaf glares at him.

"How can the book you have, over all of the other books I had searched, have an entry in that stone of yours? I've been searching everywhere for clues to help you yet NOW you tell us you had a book on it?"

"Uh, yes?" Gary said uneasily.

Leaf just rolls her eyes and held out a hand to the boys. "Let me see the book."

The boys shared a glance with one another which did not go unnoticed by the girls.

"Give Leaf the book already guys. If anybody can look into a book and find where the item is, it's our brainy girl Leaf!" May smiled with pride.

The boys mumbled something that the girls didn't quite catch, even Dawn with her super hearing! They look at each other again before sharing a quick nod.

Drew withdrew an old, ancient book from his pack and handed it over to Leaf.

She gasp at the sight of it. The other girls lean in for a better look and there was a sharp inhale of breath from each as they realize what it was.

"This is our book! You stole it from us!" Misty's voice was cold as she glared at each and every one of the boys.

"How can you tell? You guys have, like a million!" Ash asked. Misty's glare towards him just got darker and he sank back.

"That may be, but we know each and every one of our books by heart." Dawn's voice was icy as she place a hand on her hip.

"And we don't take kindly to others stealing them. No matter how long we have known them for." May's eyes flash with anger and annoyance.

"This book doesn't have any entries what-so-ever about your stone! Why did you say there was?" Leaf held up the book and glared.

"Um, maybe you missed a page?" Paul simply said. Leaf just shook her head.

"This was one of my most favorite books. I know everything; page by page."

May stomp up towards Drew and quick as before, a knife was at his throat. "How long did you have this?"

Drew decided that it was best to answer, the truth that is because somehow, he knew he couldn't get a lie past this girl. "The night we disappeared?"

"And you didn't tell us about it until now?" Dawn rise an eyebrow as she casually place her cat-like gloves on; the claws razor sharp. Paul glanced at the claws wryly.

"We didn't think we needed to." He answers.

Ash nods before getting a pounding from Misty. "Yeah! Besides, there wasn't enough time to sit down and talk about it!"

"So you were lying to us this whole time!" Leaf gives an accusing glare at Gary who sank back.

"Look, it's not such a big deal now is it? We need to find that stone." Drew says coldly. He grabs May's wrist and pulls it away from his throat. "We have a deadline now in case you haven't guess."

"Why a deadline?" Misty narrows her eyes.

The boys look at one another; all of them silently making an agreement. The girls were starting to get pissed off.

"If you can't trust us in some things, than don't come with us." Drew said. And with that, the boys left the girls who stared at them speechless.

The girls didn't even try to stop them. Instead, they look over at one another. They knew when they were unwanted but they had already gone this far. Should they really go back or continue traveling with the boys?

Truth to be told, the girls wanted to keep traveling. Ever since they had met the boys, things were getting more exciting. They weren't just witches brewing potions in a cottage in the forest anymore, no they were just girls out on a journey. One that could end just like that in front of them.

Misty sighs when she saw the other girls' faces. She carefully took a bag out of her pack and pull something out before tossing one to the others.

With swift move from each, the four girls threw a flying stick into the air; right to the direction of the boys.

Painfully, they experience the trill of having a boomerang hit the back of their heads. They quickly turn around to see the girls catching the boomerangs in their hands. All four females flash them a smirk. The boys rolls their eyes and waits.

* * *

"So. What is this stone you're looking for really called?" Leaf casually says.

It was night already and the gang were around a small fire; they didn't want to attract predators. The night sky decorated itself with sparkling stars that seems to be smiling at them. The blissfully summer air of the desert was relaxing at night. The sun fell asleep as the moon woke from its slumber.

The boys almost choked on the piece of meat they were eating. They quickly recovered.

"What makes you think we were lying about the name of the stone?" Gary clears his throat. The other boys nodded.

The girls rolled their eyes and smirks.

"Well, the name you gave wasn't in the book. Since we have been following this book the whole time, the real name must have been in here." Misty said. This time, it was the girls who all nodded.

"Well, you see-" Ash began nervously before he was interrupted. By a couple of idiots.

"Link. What are you going here?" Gary's hands drew into fists. Leaf glared at the boy who had made a fool out of her.

The other boys seem to know who he was but the rest of the girls just got the first glance. Their eyes narrowed; this was the person who tried to harm their Leaf?

"What do you mean? I'm just out on a journey." Link drew a sly grin. His buddies behind him chuckled.

"Yeah right. And we're part of your idiotic clan." Drew rolls his eyes. Link and his gang glared.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." And with that, Link threw himself at Drew with his fist ready.

Quick as a cat, Drew drop to the ground and landed a punch on Link's stomach. He wince but grabbed Drew's hand and throwing him forward.

"What's the matter, Drew? Why won't you change?" Link mock. "You might just have a better chance to defeat me ya know. Oh wait. You'll never defeat me!" He gave a cruel laugh to which the rest of his gang join in.

"Change? What in the name of mew is going on here?!" May exclaims.

Link raise an eyebrow. A sudden sly smirk came to his face. "Don't tell me you haven't told these girls about yourself yet?" He looks at each of the boys. "Our kind should not play around with humans. Didn't that old fart teach you that?"

"I dare you to say that again about Gramps!" Paul growl.

"Paul!" The purple hair teen looks over at the blue hair girl. "What the heck does this guy mean?!"

"Hey. Now that I look at you girls more closely, you are pretty hot." Link said. The girls threw him a disgusted look.

"Maybe they could do a little show for us, boss." A gaunt member of Link's gang spoke up. He nods, as if considering the idea.

"Not in a million years!" Misty growls.

"Okay that is it." May's eyes flared. The girls' eyes widen.

"May! No! This is not the right time!" Misty shouts. The boys stood looking at them in confusion.

May's body started to glow with a fiery aura.

"May! Stop! Control yourself!" Leaf screams but the girl could not hear her.

There was a sudden bright flash; they were all blind by it. When they open their eyes, the boys could not believe what they were seeing.

May had transform. Her hair wash over her back but it was flaming red. Her eyes were the same color red and they were fierce. Her clothes were black and red. She had on a black skirt with red lining. She wore a short sleeve black shirt with the symbol of fire flame over it. A red cloak was thrown on top and on her feet were red flats with a black cross design.

She lick her lips. "I'm all fired up."

* * *

**Me: **_So, what did ya think of that?!_

**May: **_Cool! I have magical powers?! (Eyes gleaming with excitement)_

**Leaf: **_(Hands her the first chapter of the story) May, she already said we had powers since we are WITCHES._

**May: **_(Looking sheepish) Oh yeah. That's right_.

**Drew: **_(Smirking) Not much of a good brain, eh Maybelle?_

**May: **_(Flaming with anger) IT'S MAY!_

**Gary: **_(Laughs) Oh boy. This again?_

**Dawn: **_Soul here is going to be lazy for a while so a new chapter might not be up soon! Bye-bye! (Says so cheerfully)_

**Others: **_(Sweatdrops)_

**Me: **_Dawn! (Yells angrily)_

**Everybody except me: **_And that's all for today! Don't review!_

**Me: **_Wait, what?! You can't say that numbskulls! (Shouting)_

**Everybody except me: **_(Gulps nervously)_

**Me: **_(Eyes gleaming) Now you get to see the true side of me. Just you wait. The pain will forever more last in your soul. (The whip comes down)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: **_I'm back with the new chapter! Again, sorry it's been taking me so long! I just couldn't find the right ideas! (Bows)_

**Paul: **_Took you long enough. (Grunting) _

**May: **_What happened to me? I mean, I suddenly transform and stuff! (Curious)_

**Dawn: **_Do we get to do that too? (Excited)_

**Me: **_You just have to wait and see! (Winks)_

**Ash: **_But don't you take a long time to update? (Eating an apple)_

**Me: **_(Punches him into the wall)_

**Misty:**___SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon. We hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Me: **_Thank you!_

* * *

To say the least, every single boy in play were in shock while every single girl looked terribly worried. The whole area was deadly silent, the wind held its breath to see what awaits. Time stood still as the new image went into their brains.

There was May, standing with a fiery aurora around her. Her clothes and hair and eyes had changed. She was like a different person. Her eyes showed no mercy and her lips were curved into a beautiful yet evil smile. Was this really the May they knew?

"M-May? Is that you?" Drew's eyes were wide. In all of the confusion, he had used her real name instead of his usual nicknames for her. The others were silently wondering if his sharp tongue had took a vacation.

The boys too couldn't believe their eyes. They though she was just a normal girl who could fight and loved food.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she looks at Link in the eye. "So, you're the one who dares to harm one of my best friends," she took a step towards Link and his gang who took a step back.

May giggled, but in more of a I'm-Going-To-Kill-You tone. "Don't worry. I promise not to hurt you so much." By her tone, one could tell that she was playing with them. She had no intention of letting them go without her fun.

Link steps up. He wasn't going to be boss around by a girl, no matter how good looking she is. "Yeah? Well, I think it would be us who's doing the hurting."

May simply await their attacks in a calming manner. Link waved a hand and three of his group threw themselves at May. The boys were just about to help when Misty, Leaf and Dawn blocked their way.

"What are you doing?! We have to help her!" Drew shouted.

Misty shook her head. "Don't. You'll only get in the way." The boys just stared at her.

Dawn's eyes were filled with worry. "When May loses it, nobody can stop her so easily. Get in her way, and she won't even stop to see who you are."

"You're dead in a blink of an eye." Leaf's tone was dark.

Drew growl in anger but stayed where he was. The others did too as they turn their eyes towards the battlefield.

As the three from Link's gang flew at her, May raise her finger. In a flash, something flew at the center boy's direction and he was down.

Sidestepping the boy from the left, she grab the right boy's face. The boy let out a scream in pain as flames engulfed his whole body until he was burn to a crisp. May threw him at the one she had already taken down.

The last boy brought down his axe on her head but not before she could deflect it. Kicking his legs, she caught his axe as the boy fell down. With a sly smile, she lit the axe on fire and threw it down on the boy. He scream as the weight and heat hit his back.

May smirks as she face Link and his gang. "Is that the best you could do? Send a bunch of second-rate losers at me?" Yep, she was definitely playing with them.

Link growl under his breath. "I'll let you win this time. But the next won't be so well!"

Before they could escape however, May was behind them in a second. She smiled which sent a shudder down Link's spine. The gang started to look pale.

"What's the hurry? I haven't had my share of play yet." With that being said, May shot a burst of flames at the group. Some managed to escape the flames' anger but many came down. Without a second to waste, May brought down every member of Link's crew except for Link himself.

"You're a murder, you know?" Link said as he jump to avoid another jet of flames.

May smirk. "So what? The smell of burning gets me fired up. But by the way you do things, I wouldn't say we are so much different."

Drew was in shock. The other boys were too as they had never seen this side to May before. The girls were looking at one another, their faces grim.

"Tsk." Link threw down a smoke ball and when it cleared, he was gone. Just the usual get-away. Although he isn't a ninja.

May shrug. "No matter. I had my fun."

The boys turn to look at the girls who looked quite pale.

"Now what? May's a murdering flame ball! How do we change her back?" Drew asked.

The girls looked at each other before looking at May, who was throwing sparks everywhere.

"Well, to tell the truth, she has to do it on her own." Leaf said. The boys fell, anime-style.

"Are you kidding me?! This is May we're talking about!" Drew exploded as the other boys tried to keep him in check. They never knew him to lose his cool over something like this.

"Okay, okay. We can try giving her medicine." Misty tried to calm him down. She pull out a small bottle of red liquid.

"Now what?" Paul grunt as he continued to pull on Drew's arm.

Dawn rub her head sheepishly. "We need to get her to drink it." The boys again fell anime-style.

"Do you think it's that easy after what we just seen her do?!" Gary groan as he jerk Drew's shoulder.

"So grab her!" Leaf simply said as if it was the most easy thing to do. The boys looked at her as if she had turn into an alien. They looked at May, who was roasting some boys she had taken out earlier before turning back to the girls.

All three girls pointed at May. With a sigh, the boys grab the fire girl. May cried out and struggled but the boys held on tightly. Smoke began to rise into the air and the boys bit their lips from crying out because of the flames that were starting to burn. May kicked and punch them but they held firm.

"Will you hurry up?! I don't want to be grilled!" Drew shouted.

"All right, all right!" Misty knelt down next to May. She pour the liquid down the fire girl's throat. The gang tensed as the liquid went down and waited.

May groan and opened her eyes. They were once again sapphire blue. She looks at the boys in confusion. "Why are you guys pinning me down?"

They all fell, anime-style. That was all she could say?! After burning everything up, those were the words she says when she finally wakes up from her murdering, flaming self?!

"You idiot! You suddenly transform and burn everything!" Drew spat. May got up, rubbing her head as she look around. Piles of burnt corpses were everywhere. The smell of blood and smoke filled the whole area.

"Oh no." May's hand flew to her mouth. She looks at the girls who all nodded grimly.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked, curious with the girl suddenly transforming.

May looked nervous and deadly pale. "Um, a flash of power sent from God?"

Paul's eyes narrow. "By the way the others were talking about it, you could do this a lot of times."

"I-!" That was all she could say before she collapse. Drew caught her in his arms.

"Her energy was drain. She needs to rest." Leaf conclude as she felt May's forehead. The others nodded.

* * *

As the group walked towards the mountains, a lot of tension was up. Drew was carrying May in his arms. The boys were carefully watching the girls. The girls were deep in conversation; talking in hush tones.

The girls suddenly stop and the boys looked at them in confusion.

"Alright already. We need the name of that stone. Walking towards nowhere will take us nowhere." Leaf said sternly.

"Just tell us the name of the stone. It won't hurt you." Misty said. She never knew, the boys thought.

"What about you? Care to tell us about May?" Paul shot back. The other boys nodded. The girls pause.

"How about this? We tell you our secret, you tell us ours." Drew stated. The boys looked at him as if he had gone mad, even Ash!

After a silent agreement, the girls nodded. "Fine. Whatever."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

* * *

**Me: **_And that's all there is folks! Sorry it was short but like I told you before, I was running out of ideas._

**Drew: **_Why on earth did you make me freak out? (Glaring)_

**Dawn: **_Because you care for May, silly! (Giggling)_

**Gary: **_You got you good buddy. (Smirking)_

**Drew: **_Shut up._

**May: **_Awesome! I get to control fire! (Jumping around)_

**Leaf: **_What?! I didn't get to beat up Link? Why?! (Shouting)_

**Me: **_(Gulps) Well, you see. There was this issue and... (Trails off)_

**Paul: **_She forgot._

**Me: **_(Hangs head in shame) I suppose you're right. (Starts running)_

**Leaf: **_(Chases after me) YOU SAID I COULD KILL THAT PERVERT! LET ME BEAT HIM UP! (Screaming_)

**Ash: **_(Turns to Misty) Was Leaf always this way?_

**Misty: **_(Shakes her head) I honestly don't know. Review for the chapter, please!_


End file.
